Alexa Gyles and the Prophecy of the Gods
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: Alexa Gyles was just a normal girl living in New York...That's what she would've liked to say.  But she's really a new demigod, who is about to learn something very crucial.  The world depends on her.
1. Something's Not Quite Right

**I don't own PJO. RR does. Enjoy the story!(:**

My two best friends and I were sitting at our table in the cafeteria. I was just poking my lunch with my fork.

My name is Alexandria Gyles, by the way. But people call me Alexa. My wavy dark, chocolate brown hair flowing down my back. "What is this...?" My brown eyes turned to Trent, who was sitting next to me. He goes by Trent and he's one of my best buds.

Trent studied the nasty, green stuff on my lunch tray. His deep blue, oceanic eyes twinkling like they usually do. "I think that's supposed to be some sort of meat." He ran his right hand through his messy, brown hair.

"I think that's moldy cheese," Cliff Bush, my other best bud, stared at the strange-looking substance on his own lunch tray. His brown eyes, looked as wild as usual, his curly, blonde hair under a baseball cap. He rarely took that cap off and everytime we asked him to remove it, he always refused. No one really knew why, though.

I groaned. "Our cafeteria food sucks. I need to bring my own lunch."

Trent looked over Cliff's shoulder. "Hey, look, it's Ren. Ask him out already."

"No, I am not going to ask him out," I said, kinda annoyed.

Trent and Cliff just snorted.

Cliff glanced over his shoulder and saw Ren, the guy who's been flirting with me since like...forever. "He's still checkin' you out."

I rolled my eyes. "I really couldn't care less."

"He said he likes you more now, 'cause of your British accent," Trent said.

"Two years in London and I talk with a British accent." I sighed. My dd had been transferred to England for his job. I had to go with him and leave my friends and other things behind. It wasn't fun at all. But we, obviously, didn't have to live there forever and Dad was transferred back to New York.

"British accents are awesome, that's why," Cliff commented.

"Ren thinks you're even hotter, thanks to it." Trent smirked.

I punched his arm playfully. "I don't even like him!"

"Yeah," Cliff said. "You like Trent."

I spit out the chocolate milk I was drinking on the table and a little on Cliff.

He quickly took some napkins and started wiping all the milk off the table. Then, he started dabbing the wet spots on his clothes. "Jeez..."

Trent laughed. "Wow, nice spit-take, Lexa."

"Well, I didn't mean to!" I pointed accusingly at Cliff. "It's his fault! I do NOT like Trent!"

"What, I'm not likable?" Trent asked, pouting.

I stuck my tongue out. "Gods, Trent, you big baby."

"Fine, just kidding."

Cliff raised an eyebrow. "You said 'gods'."

"I did?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, right, I did."

Trent poked his lunch. "Ew...Wait, so what if she said 'gods'?"

Cliff shrugged. I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me, but before I could say anything about it, the bell rang. We all stood up.

I waited 'til Cliff headed to the other direction to go to his next class. "I think he's hiding something from us," I whispered to Trent.

He dropped his books and began to pick up his books. "Dang it..." He raised his head. "Who?"

"Cliff." I got his last book for him, as he got up.

"Oh. Gods, I'm gonna be late for class! See ya."

"Laters." I realized he said 'gods' as well. "I wonder why that mattered to Cliff." Then, I rushed to class. I had to get there before my algebra teacher scolds me for being late...again. For like, the zillionth time.

**I'm not so sure if I should continue this. What do y'all think? Please review.**

**~19athena-girl98**


	2. We Get Attacked By Our Algebra Teacher

**Well, here's the second chapter. Hope it's good enough. :)**

When I left my last class, I had the weird feeling that someone was watching me. It's probably Ren, I thought to myself. I turned around to see a crowd of people, but none of them were even facing me. I continued to look for Trent and Cliff, when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, beautiful," Ren said, smiling like an idiot.

I heaved a deep sigh. "What do you want, Wellington?"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Watch where you're going next time." I walked away and found Trent and Cliff standing by the lockers. "Ello!"

"Hey," they replied in unison.

Right when I was about to ask Cliff about what he might be hiding, I got that weird feeling again. "Um, do you guys feel like someone's watching you?"

They both shook their head.

As if right on cue, I was pushed from behind and got tackled. I tried to speak, but my face was being squashed between the hallway floor and the hand of whoever was pinning me down. My back cracked because she was kneeling on them. What the Hades? I thought. Who-

"Alexandria, you forgot to turn in your esssssay!" I familiar raspy voice said.

Trent and Cliff stood there, gaping. Finally, Cliff cried out, "A dracaena!"

"Ms. Eslla!" Trent yelled.

That's when I realized who was pinning me down. It was Ms. Eslla, our algebra teacher. She purely hated Cliff, Trent, and me. She always creeped us out and she had a freaky kind of light that shined in her eyes, whenever she set her eyes on the three of us.

Ms. Eslla grabbed a bunch of my hair and yanked my head. "Ouch!" I cried. "This is total child abuse!" She snarled at me and glared at the other two. She sniffed the air. "Two demigods and a satyr. I knew it."

"Whoa!" I heard Trent exclaimed. Before I knew it, the weight on my back was lifted. I groaned. Trent helped me up and I noticed that Cliff wasn't standing beside him anymore. I heard someone fall and I turned my head. "Cliff!" Ms. Eslla had thrown him at the lockers and he was now on the floor, his arm bleeding and his leg bent at an uncomfortable angle. My eyes widened when I saw that from the waist-down, Cliff had goat legs. I moved my eyes to Ms. Ellsa and I gasped. She had green, scaly skin and she didn't look at all like my algebra teacher, except for that bone-chilling light in her eyes.

I ran to Cliff and Trent attacked Ms. Eslla. He was able to take off his shoe and smack her with it over and over. Then, he fished out a pencil from his pocket and stabbed the monster's neck with it. Ms. Eslla gave a high-pitched scream and pushed Trent to the ground. I set Cliff down and tackled the creature. I felt something heavy appear in my hand and, without thinking, stuck it in Ms. Eslla's stomach. She hissed at me and scratched my face before disintegrating.

I looked at the heavy weapon in my hand. It was a sword. In less than a minute, it disappeared right before my eyes. I realized I was shaking and panting. I turned to Trent, who was supporting Cliff now. He was awake. Trent's lip was bleeding. I put my hand to where Ms. Eslla had scratched me and I winced. I glanced around and found that the school hallway was deserted. I hadn't noticed that everyone already left.

"So, that's why no one even bothered to help us," I said.

Trent nodded stiffly. I could tell he was still shocked, but he was tried to stay calm. "We need to get to the hospital. Right now."

"What?" I asked.

Trent looked at me like I finally lost my sanity. "Alexa, we have to get help. Cliff's arm has a deep cut and his leg is broken. He needs to go to the E.R."

I shook my head. "No, Trent."

"Why?" He was still supporting Cliff.

"Do you seriously think they'll believe us? What are we supposed to tell 'em when they ask us what happened, huh? That our algebra teacher turned into some weird snake lady and tried to kill us?" I bit my lip to stop it from shaking.

Trent was speechless. Cliff was still pretty weak.

"Exactly. Now, let's just go home to my house." I helped Trent support Cliff and we slowly walked to my house, which was only a couple blocks away.

**I know, it sucks...but I gave it a shot. Review, please! :)**

**~19athena-girl98**


	3. We Arrive At Camp

**Thanks for the reviews!(: **

**Anyways, here's chapter 3**

I took out my keys and opened the door with cold, shaking hands. "Dad!" I called out.

A tall man with black hair and brown eyes appeared from the living room. My dad's eyes widened. "Settle down on the couch and you three can explain."

We all nodded, except Cliff, since he could barely move a muscle anymore. Trent and I set him on the couch and sat on both ends of it, while Dad ran to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit.

I shared nervous glances with Trent. Neither of us were really sure about what was going on.

After he got the first-aid kit, Dad sat down on the armchair across from us with a serious look on his face. Even though his face was stern and blank, I could see worry and concern in his eyes. "Well?" he asked.

I was still shaking a bit, but I did my best to keep my voice steady. "Ms. Eslla attacked us at school."

"Ms. Eslla, your algebra teacher?"

I nodded.

"Alright, go on."

I tried not to sound too panicked, so I wouldn't worry my dad more. "Well...she turned into some weird snake lady and-"

"Dracaena," Cliff croaked.

I looked at his pale face. "What?"

Dad's face turned as pale as Cliff's. "We need to go. NOW."

Trent stood up quickly. "Why? We didn't even finish explaining yet."

"You don't understand," Dad insisted. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Listen, Alexa. I already know what's going on. I don't need to hear anything more."

I wanted to ask him what he meant, but my throat was tight and my mouth was dry. So, I just nodded. Dad hurried off to the car, which was parked outside.

Trent helped Cliff up. "What do you think he meant by that?"

I shrugged.

Cliff opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He just let us take him to the car.

When we were all in, Dad started the engine and drove silently. I could tell he was in a rush because he kept tapping his index finger on the steering wheel.

Finally, I decided to break the silence. "Dad, when are you ever going to tell me what is going on?"

Dad's shoulders tensed. "Not now, Alexa. Later, when we get there. I can't explain all of it to you now. They might find you again."

I sighed. "Well, can you at least tell me where we're going?"

He kept his eyes on the road. I had a feeling he was trying to avoid looking into my eyes, for fear that he might have to give in. "To camp." Just as I was about to ask what camp he was talking about, he added, "Please, Alexa, no more questions."

I leaned my head back and stared out the window.

Trent was staying silent in the the backseat. Cliff was asleep and muttering the word "Food" in his sleep.

Twenty minutes later, Dad stopped the car at the bottom of a hill. "We're here," he said and walked out of the car.

I exited the car as well. Trent followed after he woke Cliff up from his nap. I tugged at my Dad's sleeve. "What are we doing here, Don?"

Dad smiled. I called him Don whenever times seemed too tense, or when we're joking around. His smile turned into a slight frown. "The three of you are staying here."

Trent stared at him. "What?"

Cliff sniffed the air. "Food..."

Dad glanced around anxiously. "Come on. It's time." He took my hand and squeezed it gently. Then, my father led us up the hill, until we reached the top where a pine tree was standing. "I can't go in," he said. "I'm not like you."

I looked at him in alarm. "What do you mean? I'm not going without you."

"You have to. I'm sorry, but it's time for you and Trent to go where you truly belong."

Trent just stood there, watching us. Cliff was still kinda weak and very pale, but he was able to balance on his uninjured left leg , which was in a cast now. He had one hand on Trent's shoulder to help him stay up. "If you two don't go now, more monsters will come," he said. "Worse and more dangerous." He moved his right arm and winced. Dad had put it on a sling. My father has a lot of medical things, just in case of an emergency.

I looked at Trent and we locked eyes. We both had an understanding and I moved my eyes to my dad. "Bye, Don." I gave him a huge bear hug. My scratched cheek touched his shirt, but I ignored the sting. He let go and I noticed his eyes were a bit red and some tears were welling up in them. Clear tears. I was really close to my dad. Not sure why it was so hard to part with him, though. Probably because I had a feeling that I wouldn't see him again...at least, for a long time.

"I'll call your mum and explain, Trent," he said, facing Trent now. "She'll understand."

He gave us a small, encouraging smile and walked back to the car.

Cliff limped past the pine tree with Trent's help. I followed and looked around in awe.

Trent gasped, "Whoa..."

Cliff gestured to the place. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Yes, I know, it's still pretty boring...but the next chapter might have some more action in it. We'll see. Anyways, ****review****. :) **

**~19athena-girl98**


	4. I Meet Mr D and A Hermes Boy

**Chapter 4****(:**

"Um, I thought kids weren't supposed to play with sharp objects," Trent said.

"This is camp. It's different here. Very different," Cliff replied. He led us to a big house with a wrap-around porch. When I saw the centaur and the budgy guy in the Hawaiian shirt there, playing a card game, my jaw dropped. But it was mostly because of the centaur. I didn't really mind the dude.

The centaur looked up from his game and grinned at us. "Cliff, would you care to introduce these children to us?"

Cliff nodded. "Chiron and Mr. D, this is Alexandria Gyles and Trenton Lain."

Mr. D, the budgy dude in the Hawaiian shirt, groaned. "Oh, great, two more brats to baby-sit. Pleasant."

I raised an eyebrow. "We're not brats!"

Mr. D scoffed and set his cards on the table. "A brat with an attitude. Even better." His eyes seemed to show disturbing scenes containing grapes, vines, and death.

Trent elbowed me and whispered, "Alexa, watch it." He must've seen the scenes too.

"Yeah, I would listen to your friend there," Mr. D said.

Chiron, the centaur, sighed. "No need for this." He set his cards down on the table as well. "You win, Mr. D." He, then, turned to Cliff. "Show them around, young satyr."

Mr. D sneered. "Yes, before drown them in grape juice."

Cliff gestured for Trent and I to follow him, so we did.

I scowled. "Why is Mr. D so...so..."

"Alexa, he's the god of wine and merry-making," Cliff said.

Trent's eyes widened.

Alexa only shrugged. "And that's supposed to be an excuse?"

Cliff sighed. "Fine, but just remember that you need to be careful when it comes to gods and goddesses. They can easily turn you into...uh...whatever they choose."

A boy passed by them and winked at Alexa. Trent scowled at this.

"Who was that?" he asked bitterly.

"Who?" Cliff asked. "Oh, him? He's some Hermes kid."

"What's his name?" Alexa asked.

"Andy."

"Hermes is the god of thieves, right?" Trent asked.

"Yep, that's right," Cliff replied, waving to some dryads.

"He's also the god of travelers and he's the messenger of the gods," Alexa added matter-of-factly.

Cliff nodded.

"Little Miss Know-It-All," Trent teased.

Alexa punched his arm playfully. "Oh, you shut up." She turned around and noticed Andy staring at the three of them. Mostly at Alexa. She sighed.

"C'mon, you guys will love this," Cliff said and ran towards the arena, while Alexa and Trent followed.

**Yes, I know. Boring, right? But, hopefully, the next chapter will be more interesting. **

**~19athena-girl98**


End file.
